Memories Vanished
by Stephinator Lynn
Summary: When Alex gets injured at work, her wife Lena does everything in her power to get the love of her life back.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Memories Vanished

Summary: When Alex gets injured at work, her wife Lena does everything in her power to get the love of her life back.

Authors note: I do not own Supergirl. For if I did Alex and Lena would be relationship goals.

Chapter 1

Present day…

"Kara, now isn't really a good time. I'm trying to get EJ in the bath. Alex is better at this than me. By the way, where is my wife? She was supposed to be home an hour ago." Lena Luthor held her cell phone between her ear and shoulder as she turned on the water of the bathtub.

"Listen Lena, there was an incident today. Alex was in an accident."

"What happened?" Ever since Lena and Alex had been dating there had been more than a fair share of 'accidents' concerning The DEO director.

"Alex went to do some recon at a warehouse and a small bomb went off. She hit her head. She's in the med bay here. She hasn't woken up yet." Kara had explained. Lena could tell by Kara's voice that she was worried.

"Okay we're on our way" Lena turned off the water in the bathtub.

"Do you want me to fly over and get you?" Kara asked.

"No, I'll drive. Stay with Alex please?" As excited as EJ would have been to fly with her Supergirl aunt, Lena wanted Kara to stay with her sister.

"I won't leave her side."

Lena ended the call. She was brought out of her thoughts by a small tug at the bottom of her skirt. "We're going to see mommy?" She looked down to see her four-year-old girl smile excitedly about the prospect of going to the DEO.

Lena put on a smile. "Yes, sweetheart we're going to go and see mommy" Lena ran her hand over poorly French braided hair. Alex had done it hastily during breakfast before she had to run off to work.

Lena grabbed her purse and left the apartment.

*AGENTCORP*

Six years ago…

"I still cannot believe you poked me with a stick."

Alex laughed, taking a swig of her beer. "You deserved it."

"Ha. Ha." Lena mocked, taking a sip of her wine. She had happened upon her best friends' sister at her hotel bar sitting in a corner booth ripping apart the label on her beer bottle. She had ordered herself a white wine and went to sit with her. "You never did tell me agent. What brings you to my hotel?"

"I came here once with Sam. I guess she had been visiting you?"

"I see now." Lena smirked.

"No, no! It was never like that." Alex quickly back tracked and looked away. Lena thought Alex was cute when she was flustered. "Sam wasn't gay." She looked to Lena, "was she?"

"Ha! I knew there was something there. But I don't know if Sam was gay or not; we never really talked about stuff like that."

"Honestly I think I miss Ruby more. I loved that kid. I love kids and I cant wait to have them."

"So you never wanted kids with that cop who arrested me?" Lena swirled the wine around in her glass before taking another large sip.

"I'm not drunk enough to talk about this with you."

"Then by all means Agent, lets order another drink."

Alex was confused. She could have sworn that Lena Luthor was hitting on her?

After a couple more beer and a few more glasses of wine accompanied with small banter, Alex finally answered Lena's earlier question. "Maggie didn't want kids."

"And that was a deal breaker for you." Lena concluded.

"At first no. But the thought of never having kids kept eating away at me and we finally had to break it off." Alex explained sadly.

"I'm sorry." Lena said genuinely.

"Thank you. It's taken some time, but I'm slowly moving on. What about you?"

"what about me?"

"No plans for kids?"

"Oh god no. I'd be a horrible mother."

"I hope you're not saying that because your mother is an evil bitch?"

Lena smiled.

*AGENTCORP

Present day…

Lena smiled at the reflection of her daughter in the rearview mirror of the car talking to herself excitedly about the DEO. Her smile faded as she remembered why they were going there in the first place.

Lena flashed her DEO ID to the security guard as she drove into the parking lot. She could see Alex's motorcycle parked in its usual spot. Brainy and Nia were there waiting for her in the parking lot. The two had gotten married last year and EJ was their flower girl. Nia now worked at the DEO after she had gotten her 'narcolepsy' under control.

"Uncle Brainy! Auntie Nia!" EJ cried happily. "Mama let me out!" She squirmed in her car seat.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Lena hurried out of the car and helped EJ out of her car seat. The little girl ran excitedly towards Brainy and he scooped her up. "Uncle Brainy turn blue!"

While Brainy kept EJ entertained Nia walked over to Lena and gave her a hug. "There's been no change she hasn't woken up yet." She whispered.

Lena nodded, "E, why don't you go with Brainy and I will go and see if Mommy is still working okay?" She hated lying to her daughter, but she didn't want to worry her.

"Okay Mama." Lena knew she'd say it was fine. Uncle Brainy was her favorite uncle after all.

Lena made her way through the DEO to the med bay, unfortunately knowing the route far too well. Kara must have been able to hear her high heels on the floor because as soon as she neared the med bay Kara, still in her Supergirl suit came running towards her. "Lena! I'm so sorry I wasn't there. It was just supposed to be a simple recon. I was there as soon as I heard and I flew her back here and-"

Lena placed her hand on Kara's arm, "where's my wife?" Lena asked calmly.

"Sorry. She's in here." Kara led Lena into the med bay.

END CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Four hours ago…

"Director Danvers. I have a lead on the alien we've been looking for. It seems he's been frequenting thing abandoned warehouse." 

"Thanks, Brainy". Alex checked her watch. She still had a couple of hours before she told Lena she would be home. "I'll go and check it out." Since Alex had become Director of the DEO, she didn't get out in the field as much as she used to and sometimes, she missed it. Lena preferred her wife to never go out in the field again, but she knew that wasn't realistic.

"Shall I call Supergirl?"

"No need. I'll just take a couple of agents with me, we shouldn't be long." Alex said, mapping out the coordinates of the warehouse. "Miller! Wills! You're with me."

Two young agents came running over, "Yes Director Danvers."

Alex drove one of the DEO SUV's to the warehouse site. She smiled to herself as she heard the agents in the back-seat whisper about being able to go on a mission with the Director of the DEO. She smiled to herself; sometimes she liked instilling fear and awe into the new generation of DEO agents.

When they approached the warehouse, Alex gave further instructions "You two case the outside and I will see if I can find anything inside."

"Yes Director." They said in unison.

Alex made her way inside the warehouse and noticed that it was completely empty. She made her way through it trying to find any evidence that the alien they were looking for had been there.

As Alex carefully made her way through upon her next step, she noticed a click sound. She quickly froze on the spot. "Shit" she muttered to herself. She had stepped on a bomb trigger to could tell. She barely had time to react as a five second countdown echoed in the abandoned warehouse.

"Abort! Bomb!" Alex yelled into her comm. She ran as fast as she could out of the building. Next thing Alex knew she was being thrown into the air from the force of the bomb.

And then everything went black.

*AGENTCORP*

Present day…

Lena walked in to the med bay with Kara beside her. Alex, her beautiful Alex was lying there looking so fragile; something Lena rarely saw. She was quickly at her wife's side, grabbing a hold of her hand. Alex had always been awake by the time Lena had got to her, telling her not to worry. Alex wasn't awake to tell her that this time.

"I'm so sorry Lena." Kara said to her as she sat next to her.

"What am I going to tell EJ?" Lena whispered.

"That her mom is Sleeping Beauty. Or Snow White?" Kara offered.

"I'd rather she just wakes up." Lena said, leaning in close to Alex's ear, "Please wake up baby." She whispered to her wife.

*AGENTCORP*

Four years ago…

"Wake up baby." Lena whispered into Alex's ear.

Alex opened one eye and then quickly shut it when the morning sun hit her. She wrapped a bare arm around her wife. "need more sleep." She muttered, snuggling further into the blankets.

"Alex, I think it's time."

"Time? Time for what? Oh, time for it?"

Lena smiled, "It won't be an it for much longer."

Alex shot out of bed, tripping over herself as she grabbed her clothes on the way to the bathroom. "I'll grab the go-bag and you just get yourself to the car!" Alex shouted through the bathroom door.

"Alex honey calm down. These things can take hours. We have plenty of time." Lena slowly got up and looked around for something to change into. Everything she did these days was slow, being nine months pregnant and all.

Alex came out of the bathroom struggling to put her left leg in a pair of jeans. "Babe, I don't want to be one of those people on the news that have to give birth in the back of a cab or on the subway or something like that."

Lena laughed, "well the driver is going to take us to the hospital, we aren't taking a cab or the subway and if something goes wrong, we can always call Kara."

"Kara! I'm going to call Kara!"

"Tell her to meet us at the hospital." Lena winced as another contraction hit her.

Alex ran to her wife, "I'll call her in the car, let's get going."

Lena rolled her eyes as Alex took her hand and helped her to the car.

Nine hours later Eliza Jane Luthor-Danvers was born.

*AGENTCORP*

Present day…

Lena was brought out of her thoughts by a slight squeeze of her hand. "Alex, honey wake up for me. Wake up for EJ, please." It had been a couple of hours since she Lena had come to the DEO and thankfully, EJ was still being entertained by her Uncle Brainy. "Kara, I think she's waking up."

Alex began to move uncomfortable in the bed. Before opening her eyes, she spoke, "Kara why does everything hurt so much?"

Kara smiled, "You were in an explosion."

Alex slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. Kara was standing to her right. So, who was holding her left hand? She turned her head and quickly pulled her hand away.

"Kara! You told a Luthor that you're Supergirl?"

"Alex, Lena has known for years that I'm Supergirl." Lena frowned; something was going on here.

Alex say up and rubbed her temples, she had a killer headache. She was completely ignoring Lena, "Kara, where's Maggie?"

"Maggie!?" Both Lena and Kara exclaimed.

"You didn't tell my Fiancé that I was in an accident?"

Before Lena had a chance to say anything EJ came bounding in the door. "Mommy!" She exclaimed before running to Alex's arms. Confusion was written all over her face. "Are you done work can we go home now?"

Alex held the young girl in her arms. "Who are you?"

END CHAPTER 2


End file.
